


Let Me Give You My Life

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Dipper Gleeful, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, Human!Will Cipher, M/M, Omega!Will Cipher, Will Cipher - Freeform, church!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Even the most innocent fall into the hands of darkness, and it's no different for the weak-willed boy that Dipper has his eyes set on. He may be praying now, but it'll do little to save his soul from the demon seducing him later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 4:30 in the morning and I haven't slept in days so enjoy this wonderful fic I wrote all night instead of sleeping :,) <3

'Every Sunday's getting more bleak, new poison each week.' 

His eyes rest on the boy in the front of the beautifully elaborate church. He can hear the preacher shout loudly in the front of the atrium behind a large wooden podium with his hands waving wildly and his words causing the walls to vibrate with immediate acceptance from those in the crowd. Maybe this was wrong; he's sure to go straight to hell, but he couldn't help it. He can't stop the thoughts of that boy in the front becoming filthy, of that poor omega sitting so innocently in front of the preacher and absorbing every word like it's the fabric of his life. It's God's word, it's his savior, but the devil was sitting across the room, waiting for his innocence to falter yet again.

'That's a fine lookin' high horse.'

His blue eyes look back up to the preacher with clear distaste. He never really cared for church in general, but they had to go for appearances' sake. They were all going to hell, he knew it. Everyone in this room had sinned in one way or another, committing adultery, smoking, overindulgent drinking, non-marriageable fucking. The preacher is yelling about homosexuality and its disgusting path straight to hell - a direct place for anyone who even thought about it. Much like himself, who was finding it harder and harder to focus on the idiocy of the man's words as he thought about that omega's body under his. 

'The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you.'

He sees the boy fidget uncomfortably at the preacher's words. The boy's corrupted and he knows it because he's the one who did it. He smirks when that boy turns to look at him briefly and he knows exactly what he wants in that moment. Oh, he'd love to hear those sweet whimpers under him here in the midst of him fucking those moans out in the middle of the church, maybe in front of the preacher and the entire town if he was really in the mood. 

His sister nudges him and he turns to see her raise an eyebrow at him. She knows of the poor victim that he'd finally taken into his grasp and clutched tightly enough to make any attempt at escape futile. He wouldn't let this one go for the world. She's no better than he, with her eyes holding the attention of another in the room. Neither can say they were ever considered for the gates of Heaven, even as young children. 

Dipper knew when he was young he held no true interest in female omegas, but he was smart enough to say nothing about it until he knew he'd be safe or until he stood as the head alpha. This came easily with his parents' mysterious disappearance, but the title was taken soon after by Stanford and Stanley, not that he really minded. They were the only alphas he would willingly obey.

"Man shall not lay with man, for it is a sin, punishable by the flames of Hell!" 

This echoes in his mind as he's licking and biting up the omega's neck in the bathroom of the church. The boy is whimpering and gasping under him, pawing at his chest and clutching his hair as the temptation to leave bite marks all over the boy's chest rises inside him. He wants to claim, to possess and consume the boy whole. 

"A-Alpha-"

He crushes the boy against the wall, sucking the flesh of his neck harshly under the loosened white collar. His hands intertwine with the boy's against the wall. 

They hear footsteps approach the bathroom and Dipper grabs him roughly by the shirt and throws him into a stall before shutting it quickly behind him. He locks it before slamming a hand over the boy's mouth. He looks through the crack in the door to see the preacher pass by and he smirks before turning back to the boy. 

Whistling fills the stall beside him and he keeps his hand over the omega's mouth as he rolls his hips into the boy's. A muffled moan threatens to escape past his hand but stops short. The preacher doesn't hear it, continuing to whistle happily. Blue eyes meet blue as Dipper slides his free hand under the waistband of the boy's pants. He sees eyes roll back and feels the head hit the wall as he pumps the boy into hardness. Muffled moans grow in volume as the boy pants noisily through his nose. 

That whistling becomes faltered now and he knows the preacher must be suspecting something.

"Are you alright over there?"

"Ah, yessir." He says in his thick southern drawl. "M'Sorry."

"Oh, Mr. Gleeful, it's just you."

He pumps the boy harder and faster, forcing the omega to look him in the eye as he makes him putty in his grasp. 

"Yessir."

The toilet flushes in the other stall. He removes his hands from the boy's mouth and pants to push him against the wall and wrap those long legs around his waist. He can hear the preacher walk to the sink and wash his hands under noisy water. The omega is panting harshly and looking to the door, horror slowly invading his features as realization hits. Dipper smirks as he leans forward and crushes his lips against those soft ones again. 

He rolls his hips upward and grins when nails begin digging into his back. He hears footsteps and then the door to the bathroom is opened. When the door finally shuts again, the look in Dipper's eyes is absolutely feral when he turns back to the omega. 

"Be a good boy and obey me."

The omega nods hazily. 

He loves it. He loves the way the boy obeys everything he says and the fact that he's absolutely willing to die for him. He lets go of the boy's legs to let him stand before hands clutch blue hair. The boy bites his lower lip before a loud moan almost escapes him. The alpha smirks, fangs throbbing to chomp into that warm flesh.

He wants to eat him whole, engulf this heavenly boy into the darkness of sin.

"You love obeying me, don't you?"

The boy nods against the hands in his hair, whimpering when they tug the scalp slightly. 

"On your knees, omega."

There's no hesitation as the boy falls quickly, kneeling on the cold tile floor and looking up at him. This boy worshipped him more than he worshipped his very God. It made his blood drum excitedly. One of his hands removes itself to unzip his pants and he sees blue eyes watch that hand hungrily. He sees the boy open his mouth, panting hungrily as that soft tongue almost hangs out of his mouth. The boy is drooling when he pulls his cock out. That mouth is on him in seconds, blue eyes looking up to him for praise as he nearly gags trying to take it all at once. Dipper runs a hand through blue hair in reward before purring. 

He's corrupted this poor boy, this very son of the preacher himself, and he can't find himself to even care. Instead, he's dick deep in that slimy mouth and he's panting with how eager this boy is to please. He clenches his jaw as a tongue laps at him greedily. 

Those eyes are staring at him still, looking so tired and yet so eager. They search him for approval, for acceptance, and for love. He always gives him all of it. 

"Good boy." He purrs, watching those eyes brighten at the praise. 

It's no surprise the boy is desperate for love. The preacher was a horrid man, no better than any prostitute or gambler alive. But Dipper can't complain, especially when he's gained a loyal worshipper because of it. That mouth works magic around him, taking in months of practice and teaching he's done into effect. He moans when a hand wraps around the base of his dick and starts pumping him. He can feel the boy shake otherwise and looks down to see the omega pawing at himself with the same rhythm. 

He loves the sight. Blue eyes looking up at him as the omega kneels under him, desperate for the attention and love from the only person who will provide it. Mabel thinks he's going to use and toss the soft creature below him, but that couldn't be further from the truth. If anything, he'd be more than happy to mate and mark this precious boy in front of that damn preacher and the whole goddamn town. He settles for moments like this, where the town believes them to just be very good friends. Ah, yes, just very good friends. Though, he's not entirely sure he can settle for that much longer. 

He comes with a groan, feeling the boy pull back and sputter. He pants and wishes he had a camera for the sight of the boy below him. He's so goddamn beautiful, more beautiful than any angel he's seen portrayed. He's sure the Bible speaks of this boy when it speaks of pure beauty. 

"Good boy, William."

He doesn't have to look further down to know the boy's spent all over the floor. He pets the boy lovingly, earning desperate mewls and purrs. He wonders how much longer he can keep this up before his hormones get the better of him. He feels his fangs throb hungrily in his mouth as it waters. That neck looks so beautiful and pale and he knows the boy would submit to him completely with a single word. He cleans the boy up before helping him clean the bathroom floor. He can feel the boy press against him, looking for warm affection that he sought so often from the ones he was supposed to trust. Dipper pities him, wrapping arms around his waist and pulling him close as they use the wall for support. 

He nuzzles Will's neck up to his jawline before nipping softly at the warm flesh. Will squirms under him, hands clutching his arms as he quickly presents his neck to the alpha. Dipper raises an eyebrow at the bold motion, but when those eyes meet his own it's clear it's not a mistake.

'Let me give you my life.'

He purrs and exhales a hot puff of air against pale flesh. He watches the muscles tremble under the skin and blue eyes flicker up to see the boy biting harshly into his lower lip. Such a loyal creature, willing to throw everything away for love. He was so innocent, so obedient, so desperate. Dipper's grateful it's him that's claiming this beautiful boy and not some other disgusting alpha, willing to claim and toss the omega to the side. No, he wants to praise the boy, to claim and love this gentle creature. 

'Only then I am human, only then I am clean.'

He noses the area once more as he intertwines their hands together. Will's nails dig into the back of his hand in anticipation. He's nervous but his scent reflects determination and want. He's fearful of abandonment and that makes a part of the alpha sting. Oh, what he would do to that preacher to make him pay for his discretions. For now he settles to claim, kissing the area gently before chomping into the flesh. His fangs draw blood and his mouth is filled with the copper-flavored liquid. Will is crying above him, clenching his fist painfully as he squirms. Dipper finally pulls away, admiring his work as his tongue runs over his lips, lapping up every drop of that heavenly taste. It's headier than any wine he's ever consumed, already feeling the intoxication drum through his blood. 

'I should have worshipped [him] sooner.' 

And when Will looks down, tears freely falling over his cheeks at the searing pain in his neck, he finally sees it. The very devil he'd been warned his whole life to avoid, the man with black eyes and blood dripping from his mouth, standing in front of him. Blood drips down the alpha's mouth and his eyes are dilated into almost complete darkness. He feels like he should be afraid, should run, but then the boy smirks up at him and he knows. There's no going back, and somehow he doesn't mind it in the slightest. 

He's fallen for a fallen angel. 

'I was born sick, but I love it.'


End file.
